


Cold

by VickeyStar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Librarians
Genre: Post Nogitsune Trauma (kinda), Stiles is a librarian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:38:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: "Aren't you cold?" Cassandra asked.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my crazy paranoid dad has a camera watching my bro and I when we are on the computer, as well as a program monitoring the desktop of said computer. This means that I will be updating via itouch until further notice.   
> Anyways, I know it's short, but it's a thing! I am truly surprised that there are no Librarian!Stiles (crossover works) on here that I could find... This is just something I'm playing with.   
> All feedback and requests are welcome!   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

Jake and Cassandra stared at her in shock.   
"Stiles, what the hell are you doing?" Jake exclaimed. Stiles shrugged.   
"Following you guys into the ice cavern." She replied. The other two Librarians were dressed in snow coats, boots, and fur.   
Stiles just wore a shirt and jeans, with sneakers.   
"Aren't you cold?" Cassandra asked.   
Stiles' face hardened for a second.   
"I'm used to the cold."   
They left it at that, but not before Jake forced her to wear his outer coat.


End file.
